1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protected closed space containing electronic means for processing binary data, of which at least one wall element comprises at least one interruptor to be activated by a movement producing the contact between two insulated conductors in the rest position, the interruptor(s) being disposed so as to transmit binary signals from the exterior to the interior of the closed space.
The invention further relates to the application of such a protected closed space to a case containing secret informations, especially for an electronic payment system.
2. Prior Art
Such a case is known from the international PCT application published under No. WO 85/04742, in which an application of payment by credit card is described; since the payment can be made only after verification of a personal authentification code, the code is transmitted to the protected room by means of a key-board.
Other applications, such as electronic tellers or distributors or paper money well known now by the public also comprise a protected closed space and a key-board for supplying an access code.
Such a key-board is constituted by an interruptor assembly and it constitutes a weak point in the wall of the protected closed space.